


"Who You Love"

by bromanceorromance



Series: 13 Top Wedding Songs for 2014 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Mates, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, fail wolf!derek, oblivious!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stop. It's not you that's the problem. It's me."<br/>"Well, yeah, if you're going to be a homophobic asshole about this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Who You Love"

"I can't help it, okay?" Stile exclaims, throwing his hands in the air. "You're attractive and you know it. You don't have to be so disgusted every time you realize I'm turned on by it."

Derek glares at the ground, frustrated with the entire situation.

"I can't be the only one - you've got to be surrounded by it all the time with the way you look. You don't have to tell me I don't have a chance. I know on a scale where you're a ten, I'm a two."

"You're underage," Derek lets the words huff out of his mouth.

"Sorry? What does that have to do with anything?"

Derek glares over at him for a moment. "I can't - we can't - "

"What? I'm not allowed to be attracted to anyone over the age of eighteen until I'm over eighteen? That's ridiculous, Derek." Stiles glares at him. "Am I not allowed to think George Clooney is attractive, either? Or Harry Styles? Or Liam Hemsworth? They're all over eighteen."

"That's not - " A flare of jealousy has Derek's claws pricking into his palm for a moment as he clenches his fist to gain his control. "This isn't about you."

"The hell it isn't, Derek. I'm the only one that you frown and look away from when I'm aroused whatsoever. And I'm not a werewolf, but I know Erica is attracted to you. And Lydia knows you're attractive, too. Is this a guy thing? I never expected you to be homophobic - "

"No. That's not - "

"Because, I'm not going to apologize for being bi, Derek."

"Stiles."

"What?"

"Stop. It's not you that's the problem. It's me."

"Well, yeah, if you're going to be a homophobic asshole about this."

"Stiles, I'm not homophobic. Wolves don't care about that kind of thing."

"Oh, so it's just me?"

"Yes. It's just you."

Stiles face falls, staring at the ground, trying to mask the pain that Derek can smell coming off of him in waves.

"Wolves don't - wolves mate for life."

"I wasn't asking you for anything, dude," Stiles mutters, refusing to look at him.

"No, Stiles, wolves mate for life and you're underage."

"You kind of suck at getting to the point, Derek."

"You're my mate, asshole, and I can't do anything about it for another month." The words come out biting and Stiles recoils momentarily before the words register.

"What?!"

"You're my mate."

"And you weren't going to tell me?!" Stiles looks at him in shock.

"Not until you're eighteen."

"What is with you and this age thing?"

"I wasn't old enough to - I thought - she convinced me that she was - but she wasn't," Derek admits, moving away from him.

"Kate?"

Derek looks up in surprise.

"She manipulated you."

Derek nods.

"You thought she was your mate?"

Derek nods again.

"What a bitch."

Derek chuckles, sadly. "I was young and impressionable."

"I'm not that young."

Derek's face turns serious once more. "I'm not going to do that to somebody - "

Stiles grabs his shoulder, stepping towards him. "You aren't doing anything to me, Derek."

Derek pulls away, shaking his head. "I was - I am waiting until you're eighteen."

"My dad'll appreciate that and all, but that doesn't mean you can't talk to me. That doesn't mean you have to be so freaking disgusted every time you smell arousal on me - which, totally freaking creepy by the way. I hate werewolves."

"No, you don't," Derek immediately shoots back with a small smile.

"Scott's okay."

Derek shakes his head, still smiling.

"And Erica's not bad."

Derek shoves him to the ground and walks away.

"Boyd's pretty cool!" Stiles calls after him. "Jackson's still an asshole, though."

"Oh yeah?"

"I might have a little thing for our alpha, though."

Derek stops at that, turning to look at him. "Our?"

Stiles grins. "Does being your mate get me some extra sway with the pack?"

"Our pack? A bit."

Stiles grin grows wider. "I'm so holding this over Jackson's head."

Derek just rolls his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by John Mayer's "Who You Love"
> 
> The next two fics that I post for this little series are both Sterek, too, based off of Lee Brice's "I Don't Dance" and Justin Timberlake's "Mirrors"...they'll be posted tomorrow, if you're interested. None of these really go together in the series, but they're all based on theknot.com's 13 Top Wedding Songs for 2014.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I love comments/kudos and almost always reply, so your thoughts are appreciated :)


End file.
